cheating chad
by musiclover1995
Summary: title says it all.rating may go up possibly.
1. anger and heartbreak

Hi so um this is my 2nd story and I`ll try and do better with this than I did with my first so read and review. thanks. xx

CHEATING CHAD

Sonnys pov.

"I CANT THAT SON OF A BITCH" yelled sonny.

"Whats wrong sonny? Have you and chad gotten into another fight?" asked tawni.

"No hes just decided to you know CHEAT ON ME WITH ANOTHER GIRL" said sonny.

"OMG sonny im so sorry how did you find out?" asked tawni.

"He kissed protlyn and made out with her for 15 minutes straight" cried sonny.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Oh god its him tawni answer the door i just cant see him right now" said sonny.

TAWNI ANSWERS THE DOOR.

"Sonny its just Nico and Grady."

"Oh" said sonny.

"Eh every thing ok sonny?" asked nico.

"No chad cheated on me...he never loved me " sonny cries.

"WHAT thats it come on nico lets go kill him " yells grady.

"im with ya on that" said nico.

Ok sooo thats it if i get 3 reviews (that are sorta nice hopefully) ill will try ta update sooner. L8r im out.


	2. confrontation

Oh my god... 12 reviews and I only asked for now one said storys should be 500 hundred words so ill try to aim for that but no promises. Oh and i said id update sooner but i was at a friends all week so yeah well enjoy.

CHAPTER 2

Last time..

"Sonny its just Nico and Grady."

"Oh" said sonny.

"Eh every thing ok sonny?" asked nico.

"No chad cheated on me...he never loved me " sonny cries.

"WHAT thats it come on nico lets go kill him " yells grady.

"im with ya on that" said nico.

With Nico and Grady.

"I can`t believe Chad would cheat on Sonny they were so good together" said Nico.

"I know but I don't get why its not like Sonny did anything to hurt him...did she?" said Grady.

"I don't know but were about to find out" said Nico.

With Sonny and Tawni.

Sonny was crying her eyes out over Chad on Tawni`s shoulder while Tawni was comforting her.

"Sonny please Chad isn't worth this" said Tawni.

"But...I love him...so much it hurts" cried sonny.

"I know I know...but you need to talk to him...if theres anything left of him after nico and grady see him said tawni.

"I hope theres isn't anything left of him"said sonny.

WITH NICO AND GRADY.

Since chad and sonny were dating Mackenzie falls and so random ended their feud.

"Yo chad we got a bone to pick with you"said nico.

"Whats up randoms? Asked chad

WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON SONNY? They both yelled.

Uhhhhhh said chad.

Ohhh cliff hanger ok people i need a reason for chad to cheat on sonny i had one but i don't think its good enough so i need your advice please. READ AND REVIEW. Thanks im out.


	3. stupid chad and the dark voice

Okay so people I read MiiMyselfandTime s review and it hit me.I have the idea k so look I won`t be so great with grammer cause it takes too long and people are going at me to update fast so please no reviews about the grammer I can worry about that in school. On with the story.

CHAPTER 3

Last time...

Sonny please Chad isn't worth this" said Tawni.

"But...I love him...so much it hurts" cried sonny.

"I know I know...but you need to talk to him...if theres anything left of him after nico and grady see him said tawni.

"I hope theres isn't anything left of him"said sonny.

WITH NICO AND GRADY.

Since chad and sonny were dating Mackenzie falls and so random ended their feud.

"Yo chad we got a bone to pick with you"said nico.

"Whats up randoms? Asked chad

WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON SONNY? They both yelled.

Uhhhhhh said chad.

"well chad?" asked nico.

"I-I-I-I" stumbled chad.

"Come on we don't have all day" said grady.

"I-I-I never loved her"said chad reluctendly but since nico and grady were so mad at chad they didn't notice.

"YOU WHAT?" yelled grady and nico angry at what he said.

"I never l-loved her"said chad.

"YOU dated her for two years and you mean to tell me you never loved her!" shouted nico furious.

"look i don't get tied down and besides shes not really my type...i just went along for the ride its not it was anything serious."said chad.

With tawni and sonny.

Sonny had finally settled down but she was waiting impatiently for nico and grady to return to hear about what chad said.

"uhhhhhhh whats taking them so long" yelled sonny frustrated.

"sonny calm down they`ll be here any minute now and next thing you know you and chad will be making out like always" said tawni trying to cheer sonny up and get her to shut up so she could focus on her make up.

"if he wants to make out he better have a very good reason to have cheated on me with portyln" said sonny starting to get pissed off at chad.

"don't worry im sure he does and if he doesn't hes gonna come in on his knees with a bouque of flowers box of chocolates and a teddy begging for your forgiveness and telling you how much he loves you" said tawni applying her choco moco choco lipstick on.

"Yeah your right...hopefully." said sonny

"Of coarse i`m right since when have I ever being wrong" said tawni.

"do you want me to answer that?" said sonny.

"Eh I guess not huh" laughs tawni.

BACK TO NICO AND GRADY

"NOTHING SERIOUS SHES IN LOVE WITH YOU" yelled grady.

"Yeah she would do anything for you" said nico.

"But sleep with me" mumbled chad.

"WHAT?" yelled chad and nico.

"YOU CHEATED ON SONNY CAUSE SONNY WOULDNT SLEEP WITH YOU " yelled nico who was walking closer to chad his fist ready to smash his face in.

Luckily for chad before nico could hurt him grady asked

"why didn't you tell her how you feel and end things instead of cheating on her?"

" C-c-c-c-cause" replied chad he was looking around for someone to help him in this situation but unlucky for him no one was around.

"Cause?" asked grady.

"im a doorknob? heh heh heh?" replied chad nervously.

"OH THATS IT IM GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT TA YOU" yelled nico.

Nico and grady went towards vhad and started punching him in the stomach and chad couldn't stand anymore and fell to the ground grady kicked him in the balls then they legged it in cause someone saw them but before they left nico yelled

"THIS ISNT OVER CHAD YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT TO DID TO SONNY"

1HR LATER IN CHADS DRESSING ROOM.

Chad was on the sofa staring at a picture of him and sonny on their first anniversary were he was holding her tight around her waist.

Chad sighed.

"have you done the deed?" the dark voice said

"y-yes" chad said.

"good soon everything will be perfect" said the dark voice.

"but sonny will hate me...and im in love with her" chad.

"don't worry that love will soon fade away" said the dark voice gently.

"i know it wont" mumbled chad.

"I HEARD THAT AND IT WILL NOW SHUT UP AND GO ALONG WITH THE PLAN OR ELSE" the dark voice yelled.

" ok ok ok ill go along just please don't do anything" begged chad.

"thats better" said the dark voice.

Woah finally this chapter is done. Now i know i said i got an idea from MiiMyselfandTime review but alot of people had an idea so i put o bit of them in for the crack and i thought they fitted into the story pretty well.

READ AND REVIEW. (nice ones if ya don't mind now:L:L:L)


	4. telling the reasons

Ok ppl i officially have writers block please help me if you have ideas TELL ME i have nothing so please please please help

CHAPTER 4

Last time

"have you done the deed?" the dark voice said

"y-yes" chad said.

"good soon everything will be perfect" said the dark voice.

"but sonny will hate me...and im in love with her" said chad.

"don't worry that love will soon fade away" said the dark voice gently.

"i know it wont" mumbled chad.

"I HEARD THAT AND IT WILL NOW SHUT UP AND GO ALONG WITH THE PLAN OR ELSE" the dark voice yelled.

" ok ok ok ill go along just please don't do anything" begged chad.

"thats better" said the dark voice.

Nico and grady were outside sonnys dressing room thinking of how to break the news to sonny.

"grady how in the hell are we gonna tell sonny that chad cheated on her cause she wouldn't sleep with him? Shes been hurt enough today how can she handle this?" asked nico.

"i dunno but look shes has to know the truth or shes gonna hate us for the rest of her life even if were protecting her" said grady.

Nico sighs and says "i guess your right but this is gonna be hard".

"i know come on" said grady.

Grady and nico walk into sonnys dressing room and tawni saw the look on their faces and instantly knew that it was bad news.

"weres sonny?" asked nico.

"she had to go to the bathroom she`ll be back any minute...its bad news isn't it" said tawni.

"the worst possible" replied nico.

"oh god no please tell me your joking shes expecting chad to beg for forgiveness" said tawni dramatacly.

Just then sonny entered the room.

"GRADY, NICO YOUR BACK" yelled sonny somewhat exicted

She hugged them and asked smiling "what did chad say? Where is he?."

"sonny you should sit down" said nico.

"oh god no" said sonny.

Everyone sat down while nico and grady told everyone what happend.

"so basically he cheated on you cause ye didn't sleep together" explained grady.

"so...its my fault if i had slept with him this wouldn't have happend" said sonny tearing up.

"no no no sonny its not your fault chads a jerk" said tawni.

"yeah sonny" yelled zora from the vents.

"ahhhhhhhhh" everyone but zora yelled.

"jesus Christ zora you gave me a heart attack" said nico.

"yeah you gotta stop doing that" said grady.

"yeah yeah yeah back to the situation at hand now so sonny you ok?" asked zora.

"im upset but i guess i-i-ll move on" said sonny clearly still upset.

"thats my girl we`ll get ya a real nice guy that will treat ya right" said tawni trying to cheer sonny up.

"o-o-ok but not now im still upset ive this whole chad thing ill have to face him soon maybe tomorrow...i need to clear my head" said sonny.

"thats ok take your time" said tawni.

IN CHADS DRESSING ROOM(again)

"oh god sonny... i miss you so much its hurts..im sorry ..but i have to protect you" whispered chad to a photo of him and sonny kissing sweetly.

Tomorrow was going to be hard for sonny and chad...

HA ye wanted the dark voice again thats the next chappie i think so again any ideas feel free to .xx. im out

READ AND REVIEW!


	5. moving onand finding the truth

Ok now your finally going to find out who the dark voice is...or are you hahahahahaha

CHAPTER 5

LAST TIME...

"thats my girl we`ll get ya a real nice guy that will treat ya right" said tawni trying to cheer sonny up.

"o-o-ok but not now im still upset over this whole chad thing ill have to face him soon maybe tomorrow...i need to clear my head" said sonny.

"thats ok take your time" said tawni.

IN CHADS DRESSING ROOM(again)

"oh god sonny... i miss you so much its hurts..im sorry ..but i have to protect you" whispered chad to a photo of him and sonny kissing sweetly.

Tomorrow was going to be hard for sonny and chad...

THE NEXT DAY IN THE CAFERTERIA.

Tawni nico grady and zora were all sitting at the table wonder what will happen when sonny and chad come face to face.

"oh god the suspense is killing i want this over with as soon as possible" said tawni.

"i know i know it will be soon look here comes pooper and the poops" said grady.

The makenzize falls actors came in laughing and sat at their table as per usual.

"look at him hes acting like nothing happend" said zora.

"the bastard" exclaimed grady and nico.

"guys lets not do anything till sonny gets here" said tawni.

Just then sonny walked right in and went to the lunch line.

Then chad casually walked over.

"sonny we need to talk" said chad.

"chad look...i know...were through you could have told me instead of cheating on me then my pain would be so bad" said sonny.

"sonny please look im so so so sorry...but your right were through...i want you to know im doing this to protect you" Said chad.

"PROTECT ME YOU CHEATED ON ME TO PROTECT ME HOW DARE YOU WHY CANT YOU JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH TO MY FACE...like you did to nico and grady" said sonny.

"sonny i-i-i" stuttered chad.

"i know you never loved me and cheated on me cause i wouldn't sleep with you" said sonny tears forming in her eyes.

"sonny im im so sorry...can we still be friends" said chad hope in his eyes.

"in hell" yelled sonny then she stomped out and ran to her dressing room while chad looked on regret in his eyes.

"come on guys sonny needs us" said tawni.

Nico grady and tawni left after sonny but zora saw the regret in chads face and walked up to him.

"you lost something great there chad i hope you relaise that" said zora.

"i know i did...i love her so much" chad whispered hoping zora didn't hear the last part but she did.

"huh then why did you cheat in her and say all those awful things?" asked zora.

"i-i-i-i" stuttered chad.

"well" said zora.

"its none of your business zora see ya " said chad and hen quickly ran off.

"somethings not right and im going to find out what" said zora.

AN HOUR LATER IN THE VENTS OVER CHADS DRESSING ROOM.

"ok lets see what chad is up to" said zora to herself.

She quietly lifted the small vent door and saw chad staring at a picture of him and sonny.

Then she heard a strange voice.

"so how did it go?" said the dark voice.

"awful she was about to cry...now i feel like dieing" said chad.

"oh shut up don't be such a drama queen grow up god where did i go wrong" said the dark voice.

"i-i-im sorry...d-d-d-dad why are you doing this? Why wont you let me be with sonny?" said chad trying to hide his tears.

"because shes a slut and she can do better than you you worthless piece of shit" he said and then punched chad in the face grabbed his arm and cut it with a knife.

Chad screamed in pain.

"now do you understand love counts for nothing i couldn't have lovestruck when you could be making money now could i ?" he said

"n-n-no s-s-ir" stuttered chad.

"thats a good boy now clean yourself up...and go near sonny or ill do worse to her than i did to you." said.

Then he left the room. Zora jumped out of the vent to go help chad.

"chad are you ok?" asked zora.

"ZORA wha-what are doing here?" exclaimed chad.

"i knew something was up and now i know what it is...how can your dad do this? Was he always hurting you?" asked zora.

"y-y-es all the time and he forced me to kiss portylnn...i only love sonny and thats why im doing this to protect i cant let anything happen to her i would never forgive myself i hate myself enough as it is" said chad starting to cry again.

"hey its ok" said zora comforting chad.

After a while zora came up with what she thought was a brilliant plan.

"chad i know a way outta this" said zora.

"oh yeah what" asked chad.

"k listen up..."

FINALLY THIS CHAPPIE IS DONE soo thats the voice not a brilliant idea but the best i could come up sooooooo ne ways ne ideas share...and

REVIEW...thats all folks


	6. plan in action

Ok so well here the next chapter...

CHAPTER 6

LAST TIME...

"chad are you ok?" asked zora.

"ZORA wha-what are doing here?" exclaimed chad.

"i knew something was up and now i know what it is...how can your dad do this? Was he always hurting you?" asked zora.

"y-y-es all the time and he forced me to kiss portylnn...i only love sonny and thats why im doing this to protect i cant let anything happen to her i would never forgive myself i hate myself enough as it is" said chad starting to cry again.

"hey its ok" said zora comforting chad.

After a while zora came up with what she thought was a brilliant plan.

"chad i know a way outta this" said zora.

"oh yeah what" asked chad.

"k listen up..."

THE NEXT DAY IN THE PROP HOUSE.

All zora needed for the plan was a video recorder and battery life in it.

"right now i hope this works" whispered zora to herself.

Just then tawni walked in.

"hey zora wachta up yo?" asked tawni.

"eh n-nothing t-t-tawni wat about you?" said zora.

"hmmmmm your up to something aren't you" said tawni backing zora into a corner.

"I AM NOT" yelled zora a little too loudly.

"then why are you being so secretive" said tawni.

"ITS NOTHING" said zora.

"suuuuuuureeeee listen you aint going nowhere till i know what your up to" said tawni sternly.

"sigh ok ok but you swear not to tell sonny" said zora seriously.

"i swear i wont now what is it" said tawni getting annoyed.

"ok here goes" said zora.

Zora told tawni everything she knew anout the situation and about the plan.

"o...my...god is chad alright i mean you know how is he coping" said tawni still getting around that what she just heard was real.

"well all he does is stare at pictures of him and sonny from when they were dating so hes hoping if the plan works him and sonny can work things out" said zora.

"oh is there anything i can do " asked tawni.

"cover for me im off" said zora going in the vent.

"ok good luck"

"thanks im gonna need it"

10 MINUTES LATER IN THE VENTS OVER CHADS DRESSING ROOM.

Zora was waiting for chads dad to come in while chad was staring at a picture of him and sonny again.

Then chads father came in zora started running the camera.

"chad why are you looking at that?" asked chads father.

"because its the last thing i have of sonny" replied chad still looking at the picture.

"DONT TALK BACK TO ME GET OVER HER SHES A SLUT" yelled chads father.

"NO SHES NOT SHES THE LOVE OF MY LIFE" yelled chad.

"OK THATS IT" yelled chads father he punched chad in the stomach and slapped him repeatly.

"had enough"

"y-y-yes" stuttered chad.

"ok now get over her" said chads father and then he left leaving chad on the ground though luckily he wasn't bleeding anywhere.

Zora jumped out of the vents to see if chad was alright.

"chad you alright" asked zora.

"y-y-y-yeah did you record it?"

"yeah now all we gotta do is show marshell and the police and hes out of your life for good" said zora.

"i hope so wait why are you even helping me...i broke sonnys heart " said chad.

"well yeah but hopefully shell understand and ye can work things out" said zora.

"o-o-oh ok well you better show this to marshell if i leave i might run into my dad."said chad.

"ok wish me luck" said zora went back in the vents and was off...while chad prayed him and sonny could work things out.

zora was outside marshell office and took a deep breath and opened the door.

"marshell you in here?" asked zora.

"ah zora hello now what can i do for you please tell me this isnt about tawni town is it ?" asked marshell.

"n-no its well hard to explain...i have a tape you should watch" said zora nervously.

"ookey dokey cant that bad now is it" said marshell.

but what he saw on the tape shocked him...

oh thank god im done listen up the story is gonna finish up soon btw do ye want sonny and chad to make up now? better say so and REVIEW!


	7. cat fight and making up

Ok well like i said the story is gonna finish up soon so if ye have any ideas let me know.

CHAPTER 7

LAST TIME...

"yeah now all we gotta do is show marshell and the police and hes out of your life for good" said zora.

"i hope so wait why are you even helping me...i broke sonnys heart " said chad.

"well yeah but hopefully shell understand and ye can work things out" said zora.

"o-o-oh ok well you better show this to marshell if i leave i might run into my dad."said chad.

"ok wish me luck" said zora went back in the vents and was off...while chad prayed him and sonny could work things out.

zora was outside marshell office and took a deep breath and opened the door.

"marshell you in here?" asked zora.

"ah zora hello now what can i do for you please tell me this isnt about tawni town is it ?" asked marshell.

"n-no its well hard to explain...i have a tape you should watch" said zora nervously.

"ookey dokey cant that bad now is it" said marshell.

but what he saw on the tape shocked him...

"OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK ZORA YOU CANT BE SERIOUS" yelled marshell on the top of his lungs.

"sadly yes...thats why he cheated on sonny to protect her" said zora.

"well we better call the police" said marshell starting to calm down.

Marshell called the police and they arrived shortly they arrested chads dad though he yelled and kicked and punched to get free though he didn't.

LATER IN THE PROP HOUSE.

Sonny nico grady and tawni were talking about chads dad being arrested though Sonny nico and grady didn't know the reason why.

"i wonder why he got arrested he seemed so nice" said grady.

"yeah" mumbled tawni.

"OH DEAR GOD TAWNIS BEING QUIET" yelled sonny.

"oh shut up and anyways that bastard deserved to be arrested..." said tawni not relaising what she just said .

"huh why do you know what he did" asked nico.

Tawni nodded.

"tell us tell us tell us" they chanted.

"ok ok ok " tanwi said and explained everything zora told her.

"oh my god i have to find chad" said sonny and ran off.

"we should say sorry to chad for beating him up shouldn't we" said nico.

"yeah well after he talks to sonny" said grady.

AT CHADS DRESSING ROOM

Chad was sitting at the couch deciding if he should go see sonny or not...just then sonny came bursting through the door.

"CHAD"

"SONNY?"

"chad tawni told me everything..i-i-im so so sorry can you forgive please? I-i-i want to give us another try."begged sonny

"sonny i-i-i love you you shouldn't be sorry i cheated on you...and yes" said chad picked up sonny spun her around and kissed her on the lips.

" So chad i have to know did the kiss with portlynn mean anything to you?" asked sonny a worried expression all over her face.

"chad gave her a peck on the lips smiled and said "it didn't mean a thing"

Sonny was happy with his answer and hugged him.

"thank you" she whispered.

LATER IN THE PROP HOUSE.

The police had asked chad and zora to make a statement so they did sonny was waiting madly for chad to come back.

"i wish hed hurry up and come back" said sonny looking at her watch.

"sonny if you look at the watch again i swear im gonna kill you" said tawni getting annoyed at sonny.

Just then portlynn came in.

"hey guys have you heard the news about chads dad?" asked portlynn.

"yeah we know" said tawni and sonny in unsion.

"oh well its gonna put a strain on our relationship but were gonna get through" said portlynn.

"huh your relationship...chad and me are back together he said the kiss didn't mean a thing" said sonny anger in her voice.

"w-w-w-what n-n-no i love him were meant to be together he said so himself" said portlynn.

"eh portlynn he was forced to say all those things he told us as soon hed get back hed talk to you im sorry but he loves sonny" said tawni.

"NO NO NO NO YOUR LIEING YOUR ALL LIARS" yelled portlynn as she slapped sonny across the face.

"and anyways he said the sex session with me was the best ever" said portlynn smugly.

"YOU SLUT" yelled sonny and tackled portlynn to the floor.

The two girls had a catfight while tawni tried to break them apart with no success till chad zora nico and grady walked in.

Chad was able to grab portlynn off of sonny.

"oh chad your here thank god please tell sonny were together and that he love ME not her" said portlynn sweetly to chad batting her eyelashes.

"portlynn look i meant to tell you when i got back...this is hard to say...t-t-that kiss meant nothing i only love sonny always have always will...im sorry i hope we can be friends" said chad not looking portlynn in the eye.

"b-but we hads-s-s-s-sex this mourning" said portlynn tears forming in her eyes.

"huh w-w-w-what portlynn this mourning i was going over the plan with zora" said chad confused.

"i-i-i-i-i-i-i" stuttered portlynn and ran off crying.

"chad" said sonny.

"yeah sonny are you ok" asked chad.

"yeah im fine its just...are you sure you don't have any feelings for portlynn" asked sonny worried he`ll say yes.

"sonny i only have feeling for you ok don't ever think other wise" said chad wrapping his arms around her and kissing her gently on her forehead.

"i love you" whispered sonny.

"i love you too" whispered chad and kissed her full on the lips soon enough they were making out.

"ok ok thats a wrap people" said tawni.

"yeah glad your back together in all but enough of the kissy kissy its gets dirturbing after a while ya know" said nico.

They all laughed.

"sonny can i ask you something" said chad.

"sure chad what is it." Said sonny.

"well i was wondering if you could come to the trial with me i don't want ta go alone" said chad nervously.

"of course ill go chad" said sonny and kissed his cheek.

Chad thought then hed be able to get through as long as he had sonny.

OK ppl thats a wrap only bout 1 chapter ta go i might do epilogue thing if i had the right idea...so REVIEW


	8. epilogue

Ok last chapter so ya know i have a poll up please vote.

Epilogue

Its been a year since everything thats happend and chad has had therapy to help him cope with the past though he has a very bright future with sonny there still going strong and sonny has done everything she could to make chad happy and back to they he was when they first got together which worked.

Chad and portlynn aren't on speaking terms but only on set the talk for the sake of the show but chad has refused to kiss anyone on the show unless its alright with the trail chad was so nervous he almost didn't go but sonny convinced him chads father was sentenced to 10 years in jail and 10000 dollar fine which is used to get chad the therapy.

The so random cast have helped chad as well as sonny zora had to speak in court as well but wasn't a bit nervous un like has been a bit more consdirate sine wgat chad has gone grady and chad had become good friends and they put the past behind him.

Chad relaised that he had a dark past with his father but he has a bright future with sonny and he couldn't be happier.

Ook listen a litte short i know but like i said ia have a poll up on what should my next story b a few channy choices there so vote...

READ AND REVIEW!

I just relaised this story is all done yay im soo happy hope ya like the ending! Peace:L:L

i know its a little short so no reviews about that please!


End file.
